vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryuji Yamazaki
|-|King of Fighters X= |-|King of Fighters XIV= Summary Ryuji Yamazaki is a gangster with a psychotic persona. Being orphaned at a young age, he joined a Japanese mafia and performed several tasks for the boss, whom he admires as a surrogate father. However, one day during a trip to Osaka, his boss was murdered after being ambushed by a rivaling gang. The death of his father figure resulted in Ryuji having a crazed and unstable personality, killing the boss of the rivaling gang out of retaliation. He is currently a power broker and a weapon dealer, demolishing random dojos and being occasionally hired for odd jobs. Powers and Stats Tier: At least''' Low 7-B''' Name: Ryuji Yamazaki Origin: Fatal Fury / King of Fighters Gender: Male Age: Around his 30's Classification: Assassin, Gangster, Weapon Dealer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can manipulate and absorb energy, Blood Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Immunity to the Riot of Blood, etc. Attack Potency: At least''' Small City level+''' (He should be comparable to most of the cast of the King of Fighters series) Speed: Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can throw people as large and heavy as Chang, who also carries a large iron ball. Effortlessly lifts and throws large objects such as billboards) Striking Strength: At least Small City Class+ Durability: '''At least Small City level+''' (Took hits from characters on his level) Stamina: High. He can fight even while heavily injured and can go on for several days without sleeping, showing no signs of being tired. Range: Standard melee range normally, tens of meters with projectiles. Standard Equipment: A pocket knife Intelligence: Average. He's a self-taught brawler but rarely utilizes techniques. Weaknesses: His unstable nature makes him prone to recklessness. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sadomaso:' A counter move where Yamazaki strikes with a fast uppercut infused with energy if he's attacked while leaning forward. *'Serpent Slash:' Yamazaki's arm hangs limp at his side then strikes out with a whip-like limb. *'Screw Blow:' Yamazaki winds up and unleashes a devilish liver punch. *'Bombshell Badda-Bing:' Yamazaki reaches out and grabs the opponent, attacking them with an explosive headbutt. An enhanced version involves him doing several of these headbutts. *'Judgement Dagger:' Yamazaki pulls a knife from his pocket and proceeds to slash forward in fury. *'Double Return:' Yamazaki swipes his hands upwards, absorbing incoming projectiles and returning it to his opponent as a bloody projectile. *'Spray Sand:' Yamazaki kicks a cloud of sand at his opponent. *'Guillotine:' Yamazaki uppercuts the opponent with dark energy, grabs them by the face, then drags them across ground to kick them across the screen. *'Pit Viper:' Yamazaki covers his hand with dark energy and drives it into the opponent's chest before either forcefully retracting it or kicking the opponent away. The opponent's health will slowly drain away after the attack. *'Drill:' Yamazaki will grab and slam his opponent to the ground. After building up power, he will either attack his opponent with multiple kicks, stomp on them multiple times, smash a large object upon them, or attack them with flurries of whip-like punches. He then finishes his attack with a brutal punch infused with dark energy that launches the opponent. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:SNK Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Assassins Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:King Of Fighters Category:Brawlers Category:Energy Users Category:Knife Users Category:Blood Users Category:Criminals Category:Crazy Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Tier 7 Category:Fatal Fury